Blue and Orange
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: A series of turtlecest works featured the blue and orange banded ninja turtles.
**Blue and Orange** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Mikey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

Mikey churred making Leo laugh.

"Mikey, you can't seriously be ready to go another round."

"Dude, you seriously underestimate me." Mikey said and licked Leo's neck, sucking on it gently, trying to bring up a mark but Leo pushed him away.

"No marks." he said and Mikey groaned.

"You're no fun!" he said and Leo laughed at his expression, lacing their fingers together and resting Mikey's head on his plastron. "But you're very comfy." he sighed and earned another laugh from Leo.

"Thank you." the leader said and kissed the top of Mikey's head, listen to his breathing change as he started to fall asleep and as soon as he was sure the smaller turtle was asleep, he let himself sleep as well.

* * *

Leo was sat in his room, meditating and trying very hard to clear his mind.

Mikey had just told him that he had feelings for him, feelings that brothers should not have for each other. He'd also said he'd wait for Leo's response, even if it meant years.

He'd never seen his brother so serious.

What was he to say? Yes? No? If he said yes, was he actually ready to make this commitment and what would the other members of his family think? And if he were to say no, how would that affect Mikey?

He didn't want the rest of their lives to be awkward or to have destroyed the friendship between them.

It might actually take him years to come up with an answer at this rate.

* * *

When Leo was thirteen he had his first wet dream, he couldn't even remember what it was about, he just remembered waking up sweaty, with sticky sheets which he had managed to wash quickly without anyone noticing.

When he was fifteen, he had his first wet dream that he actually remembered. And it was about Mikey. Him and Mikey, in Mikey's bed, having sex. Which scared him, he shouldn't be having thoughts like this about his baby brother.

But he kept having them, for years, sometimes he would awake and his erection would still be there and he would have to finish himself off.

When he was eighteen his middle brothers had confessed to their family that they were in a relationship and their father had given them his blessing and we're now a very happy couple.

When he was nineteen, Mikey came to him and confessed that he had loved Leo for a number of years lept at the chance of a relationship with his youngest brother.

And it was the best decision that he had made.

* * *

"I'm fine." Mikey smiled, lacing together his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Leo's neck. "I really am fine Leo." he said but his eyes gave him away, the bright blue eyes, dark, with sadness, which pulled on Leo's heart, he hated seeing his mate sad.

"Please Mikey, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." he grinned.

"You look like you're going to cry, that doesn't clarify as fine to me."

"I'm tired." Mikey said. "I should go to sleep." he continued and Leo let him go to his room.

Whatever had upset Mikey it was so bad that he couldn't tell Leo, but that didn't mean the turtle was going to give up trying to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Mikey nervously paced back and forth in front of Master Splinter's room.

"Mikey?" a voice said making Mikey jump and spin around to see that it was Leo. "What are you doing?"

"Umm…"

"Are you going to talk to Master Splinter?"

"Yes."

"Then you might want to actually go inside his room to do so." Leo laughed.

"Yeah." Mikey said but he didn't move from his spot.

"Are you okay Mikey?"

"Of course."

"Then why're you going to talk to Master Splinter?"

"I need to tell him something."

"You're going to tell him about us, aren't you?" Leo asked and Mikey looked up nervously.

"He deserves to know."

"You should have talked to me before." Leo said, his eyes black.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"My sons?" Their father's voice asked, interrupting their conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"Master Splinter I need to tell you something-" Mikey began but Leo stepped forward.

"Michelangelo and I were just going to let you know we intend to head out for a training run."

"Very well my sons, stay safe."

"Of course sensei." Leonardo bowed and Master Splinter made his way back into his room.

"Why did you do that?" Mikey asked but Leo was already walking away from him.

* * *

Leo always ignored people that tried to interrupt his meditation, but he could never ignore Mikey, especially when he was lying with his head face first in his lap with his tongue painting patterns on his lower plastron.

"Mikey." Leo said sternly, trying to make the turtle stop what he was doing, but he didn't and in the end Leo gave up and released his erection, which was quickly surrounded by a warm wet mouth and Leo sighed.

Mikey was far too good with his tongue and his mouth, he was beginning to form an addiction.

* * *

Leo really regretted telling Mikey about his fetish about being tied up when he was jumped one night and woke up an hour later with each of his limbs tied to the bed and was gagged.

"Evening Leo~" A churr from the shadows said and Leo groaned, hitting his head on the pillow and by the time he looked up Mikey was leaning over him.

"I hope you're ready to play a game." Mikey said and rammed into Leo's waiting body with ease, making him cry out in surprise. It barely registered that Mikey must have lubed him up when he was passed out.

They continued like this for ten minutes before they both reached their highs but Mikey didn't move away, only continued his movements slower.

"You better get comfy Leo~" Mikey said and then licked a long striped up Leo's plastron, neck and chin before giving him a deep kiss. "'Cause we're gonna be here awhile." he said and Leo groaned which made the orange masked turtle laugh and start increasing the speed of his thrusts.

* * *

Christmas was by far Mikey's favourite time of the year. Family and friends being brought together, exchanging of presents and the wonderful food that Mikey loved to cook and the others loved to eat.

For Leo, he wasn't much bothered by Christmas, sure he enjoyed seeing the friends that he hadn't seen for a great deal of time, and he enjoyed getting well thought out presents from family and friends and Mikey's always extremely well cooked Christmas meal which was enough to feed an army.

"Hey Leo~" His mate's voice came out of nowhere and he looked around to see he was standing under a bunch of mistletoe. Grinning, he closed his eyes and when he reopened them, Mikey was stood in front of him with his cheshire grin on.

Leo cupped the sea green cheeks and brought him in close for a kiss, which would have lasted longer if they were the only ones in the room, but their father was only a few feet away and he didn't need to see his sons making out.

"Merry Christmas Leo."

"Merry Christmas Mikey."


End file.
